


Sacrifice

by SharkGirl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty!Aomine, Bottom!Kise, Established Relationship, M/M, decent!Haizaki, jealous!aomine, make-up sex, top!Aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise has been given an amazing opportunity to model abroad.  But in order for Kise to leave Japan, Aomine is told to break things off with his boyfriend.  Will Aomine be able to let Kise go?  And will he be able to deal with the jealousy of seeing his lover with another man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Finally, I'm writing my hot AoKise~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I must warn you that there is no smut until the final chapter. Hey, I've got to set the groundwork, right?
> 
> Again, no beta, so please be gentle.

“Let’s breakup,” Aomine’s voice was cold.  Emotionless.  Kise, who had been right in the middle of telling a story, fell silent and stopped walking.  He turned toward him, golden eyes blinking in confusion.  The blond furrowed his brow.

“What?” Kise asked.

“I said,” Aomine stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued walking forward, “Let’s breakup.”  He knew exactly what face his boyfriend was making without having to turn around.

“If this is a joke, it’s not funny-”

“I’m serious,” he barked back.  Aomine heard Kise’s quick intake of breath.

“Aomi…necchi?” his voice was soft.  Timid.  “Is it something I said?” Aomine ignored him, continuing to walk forward as the crisp night air whipped around him and stung his face.  “Was it something I did?” Kise was following him now.

They’d just celebrated their first anniversary as an official couple two days earlier.

“Ao-” Kise reached out and grabbed Aomine’s arm, but the tanned man pulled away.  Now he could clearly see the hurt in the blond’s eyes.  “Why?”

“I got tired of you, okay?” he answered, gaze as cold as he could make it and his voice just as cruel. “I’m sick of looking at your ugly face.”  Maybe that was too much, but he couldn’t risk a misunderstanding.  Their relationship had to end and it had to end now.

“You don’t mean that…” the blond walked back toward him, reaching a hand out.

“Don’t touch me,” he shouted and watched as Kise flinched, drawing his hand back.  “We had fun, but don’t you think it’s gone on long enough?”  He could see tears welling in his boyfriend’s – _ex_ -boyfriend’s – eyes.  “I’m sure I’ll see you around,” he turned away and waved as he continued down the sidewalk.  “Our last Winter Cup is coming up soon.”

There was no response.  Aomine didn’t need to look over his shoulder to know that Kise wasn’t following him anymore.  Good.  This was how it should be.

*~*_*~*Two Days Earlier*~*_*~*

“Do you love it?” Kise sat back chewing his bottom lip expectantly.  “Tell me you love it!”

“Where did you find this?” Aomine held the jersey in front of him.  It was an Allen Iverson, limited-edition jersey signed by the man himself.

“Oh, I have my ways,” the blond giggled.  “It’s great having a famous model for a boyfriend, hm?”

“I…I don’t know what to say,” Aomine neatly folded the jersey, careful not to damage it in anyway.

“Say you love it,” Kise urged, hands clasped together.

“I love it,” navy eyes looked up from his gift and met gold.  He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Kise, pulling him in tight.  “I love it, I love you,” he said.  Kise pulled back and stared up at him in shock.  “What?”  Aomine smirked.  “We don’t have to be doing it for me to say it, right?”

“But,” Kise looked to the side shyly, “Aominecchi doesn’t usually say that outside of the bedroom, so…”  The blond’s face tinted a lovely shade of pink.

“Well, if it gets this kind of reaction out of you,” a tan hand reached out, gripping his lover’s chin and tilting his face so their eyes met.  “I’ll say it more often.”

“Y-You-” Kise stammered, but Aomine silenced him with a kiss.  He pulled back and touched their foreheads together.

“Thank you for my gift,” he breathed.

“You’re welcome,” Kise put his hands on Aomine’s shoulders and pushed him back.  “Now,” he rubbed his hands together, “what did you get for me?”

“Oh, did you want a gift, too?” the Touou ace tilted his head to the side, mocking his boyfriend’s mannerism.

“Don’t play with me, _Daiki_ ,” the blond crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

“My bad, my bad,” the taller man laughed and pulled out a small, rectangular velvet box from behind his back.  “Happy now?” he asked, handing it forward.  Kise snatched it up with a grin.

“Yes,” he beamed.  Aomine chewed the inside of his cheek as he watched his boyfriend open the box.  He knew Kise appreciated sentimental things, but he wasn’t sure if this would hit the mark.  They’d been dating for a year now.  Maybe he should have gotten something more extravagant to suit the model’s taste.

Kise pulled the golden chain of the bracelet out of the box and held it up to the light.  There was one flat rectangular charm held between links of the chain.  The blond squinted, reading the engraving.  Aomine swallowed, thinking he should have gone with something else.

“You picked this?” golden eyes shifted from the bracelet to meet his.  Aomine nodded dumbly.  “You’re sure Momocchi had no say in your choice of gift whatsoever?” he raised a delicate eyebrow.

“No…” Aomine shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  “Why?”

“Because I didn’t think Aominecchi had a sappy bone in his body,” Kise chuckled and set the velvet box down, holding the bracelet up with both hands.

“I guess you’re rubbing off on me,” the tanned man laughed awkwardly.  “So, you like it?”

“I love it,” Kise flashed one of his award-winning smiles.  “Help me put it on?” he asked, holding his arm out.  Aomine took the golden bracelet from him and undid the clasp before putting it around his wrist.  “Perfect,” the blond grinned.

“Just like you,” Aomine rubbed his thumb over the sensitive skin of Kise’s wrist.

“Don’t be a dick,” Kise smacked his hand away.  Aomine frowned.

“Aren’t you the one who’s always asking me to say sweet shit like that?” he rubbed his sore hand.

“Not when you’re saying it just so you’ll get laid,” the blond countered.

“Guilty,” Aomine held his hands up.  “I wasn’t sure if the bracelet was enough,” he threw a toothy grin.  Kise rounded on him.

“Well, I’ll have you know!” he roared, forcing Aomine into the back of the couch before lowering his voice to a sultry whisper.  “It was.”

“S’that right?” Navy eyes grew dark.

“Mhm…” Kise purred, sliding his hand up Aomine’s jean-clad thigh.  “Happy Anniversary…”

*~*

Sometime later, Aomine stirred in bed, furrowing his brow and wondering what had woken him up.  Then he heard it again, a rustling noise.  He reached out to pull Kise closer to him, but his spot was vacant.  He heard the rustling again, followed by shuffling.

 “Kise…?” he opened a bleary eye.  “Where ya goin’, baby?”

A soft chuckle.

“A sleepy Aominecchi is always the sweetest,” his lover replied.  Aomine closed his eyes and let out a displeased growl.

“Get back in here,” he blindly reached forward.

“Sorry, _schnookums_ ,” Kise teased, eliciting another annoyed grunt from his boyfriend.  “I’ve got an early shoot today.”

“What the Hell?” Aomine sat up and cracked his eyes open, adjusting to the low light in the room.  “What time is it?”

“Three-thirty,” the blond replied as he threw his jacket on.  “I’ve got to be dressed and made-up by nine.”  The tanned man did nothing to stifle a huge yawn before fixing navy eyes on him.

“Just how many layers are they putting on you?” he questioned at the absurd about of time.

“Oh, this is a fun one,” Kise explained, reaching for his bag.  “The ad is for a new cologne called ‘Your Inner Beast’,” he grinned excitedly.  “We’re going to be made to look like animals.”

“That’s nice,” Aomine mumbled, eyelids drooping.  He heard Kise let out a good-natured scoff.

“Go back to sleep,” his voice was suddenly very close.  Aomine fought to keep his eyes open, but found the nagging call of slumber too irresistible.  “You should come by later to see the shoot, though…” he barely heard before sleep reclaimed him.

A few hours later, Aomine awoke to the sound of his cellphone’s message tone.  He snaked an arm forward, but came up empty-handed.  Then he remembered that Kise had to leave at some ungodly hour for his shoot today.  He reached for his phone and checked the message.

Incoming message:  _Good morning Sleepyminecchi~  My animal photo shoot is starting in about an hour.  They’ve got me all done up like a cheetah! X3 Come by and see me.  I’m sending the address~_

Another message arrived.

Aomine thought about going back to sleep, but the idea of sexy Cheetah-Kise was too tempting to resist.  He pulled himself out of bed and walked over to take a shower.  It wasn’t a school day and he didn’t have practice until the afternoon.  When he walked back into his room, his phone was flashing.

 Incoming message:  _Aominecchi~ <3  Did you get my message?  Are you coming?_

The tanned man chuckled.

Outgoing message:  _Yes, yes.  I’ll be by soon._

He got a response almost immediately.

Incoming message:  _Yay!  See you soon~_

Aomine quickly got dressed and grabbed his duffel.  The address was closer to Touou Academy than it was to his house, so he figured he’d just head straight to practice afterward.  After taking his boyfriend out to lunch, of course.

It took a bit longer to get there than he’d originally thought.  It was already nearly ten by the time he arrived.  The woman at the front desk directed him to the correct studio.  He’d been to a hand-full of Kise’s photo shoots before, so he knew the drill:  don’t act like a screaming fangirl and stay far enough away as to not distract the models.

When he walked into the studio, he immediately recognized Kise’s manager.  She looked over at him, but didn’t wave.  That was unusual.  She was usually nearly as bubbly as Kise himself.  It was then that he noticed the tall foreign man standing next to her, taking most of her attention.

Aomine turned and saw the photo shoot already in progress.  There were two girls posing together.  Both were in skin-tight body suits and animal paint.  One was meant to be a zebra and the other was some sort of gazelle.  Aomine had to admit, their make-up was pretty cool.  It was very detailed.  He vaguely thought something along the lines of ‘nice contouring.’

“Ugh, I’ve been hanging around Kise too long,” he mumbled and rolled his eyes.  Then his breath caught.  Kise was walking out toward the girls, similarly dressed.  The spotted fabric hugged every curve of his body and accentuated the hard muscle he’d gained playing high school level ball over the past two and a half years.   The face-paint highlighted the golden color of his eyes, which were shining with a predatory glow.

Kise was sexy.  He knew it.  Aomine knew it.  The population of Japan knew it.

But the cat-like, feral Kise posing for the camera right now, bending down with white teeth bared and jaws open in a mock-bite around the gazelle girl’s neck.  Now, that was damn near illegal.

And Aomine thought he was the one with the animal instinct.

Aomine was so captivated by the sight before him, he didn’t hear the art director call for them to take a short break.  It wasn’t until Kise was walking toward him that he blinked and came back to his senses.

“You made it!” the blond cheered, reverting back to his normal perky self, the sexy cheetah persona left behind in front of the nature backdrop.  “I was worried since you were so late,” he pouted, the fake whiskers drooping.

“Sorry, the train took a bit longer than I thought,” Aomine apologized.

“So, what do you think?” Kise flounced around for a moment and then turned golden eyes on his boyfriend, waiting for his review.

“You look…” Aomine began and then noticed the people around them.  He leaned in close and whispered in his lover’s ear.  “Good enough to eat,” he purred.

“Hey now,” Kise drawled, batting impossibly long eyelashes.  “I’m the predator here.”

“Oh?”  The taller man reached forward, capturing his elbow and pulling the blond closer.

“Yeah,” Kise bit his lip as he pupils dilated.  “So, be careful or I might just gobble you up.”

“Ryou-kun!” Kise’s manager interrupted, pulling them from their moment.  “Excellent work as always,” she clapped.

“Thank you, Kikkawa-san,” he bowed his head before throwing his fingers up in a v-shape.

“You have a few more minutes before the next session, so please go see Tanaka-san for touch-ups,” she gestured toward the lighted mirrors of the make-up area to their left.

“Sure thing,” Kise smiled and then turned toward Aomine.  “Lunch after?”

“Sounds good,” Aomine gave his elbow and squeeze and released him.  He watched with hungry eyes as Kise walked away, hips swinging just so.

“He’s amazing, isn’t he?” Kikkawa mused beside him.

“You have no idea,” he said without thinking.

“Aomine-kun,” her voice was suddenly serious.  “Do you have a moment?  I’d like to speak with you.”

*~*

“Breakup with Kise?” Aomine was taken aback.  “Kikkawa-san, I thought you were above homophobia,” he narrowed his eyes at her.

“My opinion on your relationship plays no part in this,” she sighed, almost looking regretful.  “I turned a blind eye to this relationship over the past year because I honestly hadn’t expected it to last this long,” she said.  “Ryou-kun would normally date a girl for a week or two and that was usually just to make the boy they liked jealous.”

“So you’re fine with Kise pretending to date an endless line of girls, but him having a serious relationship with me is out of the question?” he countered.

“Aomine-kun, I urge you to think about your future,” Kikkawa implored.  “You’re in your third year of high school and graduation is just around the corner,” she began.  “Would you compromise your chances of being recruited due to a scandal?”

“The only person who sees this as a scandal is you,” Aomine frowned.  “Besides, no team in their right mind would pass on me because of who I’m dating.”

“Well, a taboo relationship might not affect your career, but what about Ryou-kun’s?”  She looked nearly as frustrated as Aomine felt.  “I’ll be honest with you, Aomine-kun,” she let her arms fall to her side.  “Ryou-kun has been offered an amazing opportunity,” she looked up at him, “I’m sure you saw that man I was speaking with earlier.”

“That foreign guy?” he raised an eyebrow.

“He represents a designer from Italy who is currently searching for a select few models to represent his brand,” she explained.  “If Ryou-kun were to land this, he would be famous on an international scale.”  Aomine could see the determination in her eyes.  “Do you know how rare it is for a Japanese male model to be considered for such a proposal?”

“So, what?” he stuffed his hands in his pockets and averted his eyes.  “This Italian guy have a problem with gays or something?”

“No, it’s nothing like that,” Kikkawa sighed.  “Your relationship would only pose a problem here in Japan,” she said.  “What I’m most concerned about is his contract.”  Aomine shook his head, not understanding.  “In order to take advantage of this opportunity, Ryou-kun would need to leave school.”

“Leave school?”

“He’d need to move to Italy by the end of the year and immediately start working,” she clarified.  “He could complete his courses and receive his diploma overseas, so that wouldn’t be a problem.”

“What about basketball?” Aomine pointed out.  “Can’t play that online, can he?”

“He’ll be far too busy to concern himself with extracurricular activities,” she said.  “I’m sure, with an opportunity like this, I would be able to convince him to leave Japan,” Kikkawa sighed again.  “But there’s one thing holding him back.”  Aomine didn’t need it spelled out for him.

“Me.”

“I’m sorry Aomine-kun,” she looked like she honestly meant it.  “Be it school or basketball, I think I could get him to agree to leave them behind.”

“We could make it work long-distance,” Aomine argued.  “And who’s to say that he’d even want to take this deal or whatever?”

“Even if Ryou-kun were to decline this offer and stay in Japan,” her hazel eyes held pity and Aomine didn’t like that.  “It would still not be wise for the two of you to continue this relationship of yours.”

“It’s not like he’d have to officially announce that we’re dating,” he reasoned.  “We could keep it a secret and it wouldn’t have to affect him at all.”

“Aomine-kun,” she stared him in the eye.  “You leave marks.”  Navy eyes widened.  “Because Ryou-kun has stuck to relatively small projects, he’s been working with the same staff,” she explained.  “But once he’d start getting bigger jobs, Tanaka-san wouldn’t be the only cosmetologist covering the bruises and bite marks you leave behind.”

“Y-You-” Aomine felt a mixture of embarrassment and shock.

“And when he starts traveling for go-sees, hundreds of designers will have him strip on the spot,” she pointed out.  “Out in the open or in secret, for Ryou-kun’s best interest, you should not let this continue.”

“I…” he couldn’t argue.  He loved Kise.  He didn’t want to ruin his chances of becoming the best at something he was so good at, something he loved to do.  Aomine had been selfish enough in his life.  “I understand.”

“I’m glad you do,” Kikkawa looked somber.

“How long do I have?” he asked.

“DeLuca-san has a few more engagements, so we’ll be meeting with him the day after tomorrow,” she said.  “It would be best if you ended it before then.”  Aomine nodded, feeling defeated.  “I’m sorry Aomine-kun,” she put a hand on his shoulder.  “This is what’s best for Ryou-kun.”

He walked out of the office feeling like all the wind had been knocked out of him.

“Aominecchi!” Kise called and ran over to him.  “There you are,” he grinned, face free of the colorful make-up.  “We finished early,” he slowed as he approached him.  “Do you want to get lunch now?”  Aomine didn’t answer.  “Aominecchi?  What’s wrong?”

“Oh, uh,” he looked up at the confused blond.  “Actually, I forgot that I have to pick something up before practice, so…”

“Well, I’ll come with you,” Kise offered.

“No, it’s something I have to pick up on my own,” the navy-haired man chewed the inside of his cheek.

“Ooh, is it another anniversary present?” the blond’s eyes seemed to sparkle.  “Even though what you got me is perfect,” he held his wrist out to show off the sparkling bracelet.

“Listen, Kise,” Aomine began, but then stopped himself.  What was he supposed to say?  ‘Your manager is making me breakup with you, but it’s for your own good?’  “I’m busy tonight, but tomorrow, do you want to get dinner?”

“Of course, you don’t have to ask,” Kise giggled.

“I’ll pick you up once afterschool practice has ended,” he said and Kise nodded.

“Until tomorrow, then,” the blond wrapped his arms around Aomine’s neck and leaned close.  He should have pulled away, but he couldn’t resist.  He captured Kise’s lips in a deep kiss, pouring his emotions into it, hoping that, even after what he had to do tomorrow, the blond would somehow know that he still loved him.  That he’d always love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know, I know...no smut yet! But it's coming, I swear.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated~


	2. Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy, angst and anger ahead! You've been warned~  
> (oh, and some cursing, too...if that's not yo' thang)

Aomine stared blankly ahead, eyes glazed over as his teacher droned on and on about history.  Or maybe it was math.  Whatever.  Like he cared.  He spent most of the day like that.  Just out of it.  No one seemed to bother him, sensing his reclusive aura.  No one, except for Momoi, that is.

“Alright, what’s the matter?” his pink-haired childhood friend asked when she found him lazing on the roof of the school during lunch.  He didn’t answer.  “Out with it,” she put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently.  He heaved a sigh.

“And what makes you think something is the matter?” he pillowed his head with his arms and stared up at the sky.

“You weren’t paying attention in class,” she answered.

“I never pay attention in class,” he countered.

“Yes, but you normally fall asleep,” Momoi sat down next to him.  “What’s going on, Dai-chan?”

“Nothing.”

“Liar.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes.  Aomine waiting for Momoi to give up and leave.  And Momoi waiting for Aomine to give in and fess up.  Finally, the silence was too much.

“I broke up with Kise.”

“What?!” she turned toward him, magenta eyes wide.  “Why?”  He didn’t want to answer that.  Even now he was regretting it.  He knew that he’d done was what was best for Kise.  So why did he feel like complete and utter shit?  She seemed to forget her previous question and asked another.  “But didn’t you just celebrate your anniversary?”

“Yes.”

“Did you forget his gift?” she crossed her arms and frowned down at him.

“No, and I’m the one who broke up with him, remember?”  He sighed.  “He wouldn’t leave me over something as stupid as that.”

“So why did you leave him?” Momoi was looking down at him, he knew, but he opted to stare up at the sky, watching as a large cloud blocked out the sun.  “Dai-chan…”

“Listen, I really don’t want to talk about it right now,” he didn’t need to fake the hurt in his tone.  Momoi seemed to understand.  She stood up and walked over to the ladder that lead back down to the main part of the roof.

“Whenever you’re ready,” she said.  She was probably smiling at him, but he didn’t look.  “Don’t skip afternoon classes,” she added sternly and he rolled his eyes.  “See you at practice.”

*~*

Aomine was completely distracted during practice.  He missed three passes and even scored in the other team’s basket.  Thankfully, it was just a practice game against the second-stringers, but still.  Right now, the only person who could play shittier than him was him.

“Time out,” called the captain from the opposing team.  “Aomine-senpai,” he walked over, a little hesitant.  “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” he ground out through clenched teeth.  Momoi noticing was one thing, but now people without her innate sense of observation started to take notice.  He must have really been slipping up.  All he could think about was Kise.  The hitch in his breath and the pain in those golden eyes of his when Aomine ended it.  The same eyes that used to sparkle at Aomine in adoration while he begged for him to play one-on-one.  Those same eyes that darkened and shimmered like molten gold when he beckoned Aomine to join him on the bed.

“…ai-chan…Dai-chan!” Momoi’s voice broke him from his thoughts.  “You have a visitor,” she said.  Judging by the look on her face, he didn’t need to ask who it was.  He took a deep breath.  He was no good to the team right now, so he might as well just leave practice early.

“Yo, Cap, I’m cutting out,” he waved to Sakurai, who nodded and went back to helping a first year wrap his leg.

Aomine walked to the locker room to get changed.  He needed a little more time before he faced Kise.  He didn’t know what to say.  His parting words echoed in his head.  It was hard enough saying them to the blond the first time.  How could he repeat them?

“Aominecchi…?”

Apparently Kise couldn’t wait for him to meet him outside.

“Kise,” Aomine said in what he hoped was a flat tone.  He didn’t turn around.  He didn’t want to.  He removed his sweaty practice jersey and tossed it into his locker.  He felt cool hands on his chest as Kise wrapped his arms around him, pressing his chest against Aomine’s back.  “Kise…” he warned.

“Whatever I did, I’m sorry,” the blond’s voice sounded hoarse.  Aomine had been a fool to think that Kise hadn’t cried.

“It’s nothing you did,” he had to stay strong.  He was not going to screw up Kise’s future by making him choose.  “I just got sick of the whole commitment thing,” he lied.  The blond was silent for a moment.

“Is there someone else?” he asked meekly.  Someone else?  How could there ever be anyone else?  Kise was perfect.  He was gorgeous and smart and wonderful and-

“Not yet,” the words hurt to say.  He felt Kise’s grip loosen, but he didn’t release him.

“I’m sorry,” Kise whispered.  Aomine opened his mouth to reply, but Kise continued.  “I thought we were on the same page,” he swallowed.  “I was wrong.”  He removed his arms and took a step back.  “I was selfishly making you play a role you didn’t want.”

“Kise-”

“But I’m a selfish person,” the blond said quietly, barely above a whisper.  Aomine turned around to face him.  Golden eyes looked up into his, a myriad of emotions in their depths.  “So, please, just one more time for the selfish me,” he said and before Aomine could react, Kise was kissing him.

It had been less than a day, but he’d missed those lips so much.  Aomine eagerly returned the kiss, feasting on Kise’s lips like a man starved.  A nagging voice in the back of his mind was telling him that this was wrong.  If he was going to end things between them, they needed to end.  But then Kise slid his delicate pink tongue across his lower lip and all thoughts of right and wrong went out the window.

Aomine growled into the kiss and switched their positions, nearly slamming Kise into the lockers.  Kise moaned and rolled their hips together.  Alarm bells started to go off in Aomine’s head.  It wasn’t just a kiss the blond was after.  He tore his lips away, both men panting.

“Please,” Kise said breathlessly, hands coming up to rest on Aomine’s naked chest.  “I promise I won’t bother you again, just,” he took a shaky breath, “one more time.”  Aomine grabbed his wrists and removed Kise’s hands from his chest.

“No,” he looked away, not daring to meet his ex-lover’s eyes.  Not like this.  Never like this.

“Right,” Kise eyes were wide and unfocused.  “That’s right, you said you were tired of me,” his voice sounded like he was on the verge of tears.  “I should have realized it was in all respects,” he blinked back the tears and pulled his wrists from Aomine’s grip.  It was then that he noticed Kise was still wearing his bracelet.  “I’m sorry to have bothered you at practice,” Kise pushed himself off of the lockers and sped over to the door.  Aomine wanted to call after him.  He felt the blond’s name on his lips, but he let him go.  This was for the best.

*~*

He didn’t hear from Kise after that.  Not a single phone call or text for over three weeks.  Soon, it was time for the Winter Cup preliminaries.  Despite his internal turmoil, Aomine managed to win his team a spot.  So, they came to watch the preliminary games.

Aomine felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Kaijou walk out onto the court.  The team looked strong.  There were a few third years he recognized from the Interhigh and, of course, Kise.  If possible, the blond looked even better than the last time he’d seen him.  Of course, he’d been nearly brought to tears, thanks to Aomine, so a determined, ready to win Kise would, of course, look better.

The game was short.  Kaijou took an easy win.  It was a wonder that they hadn’t gotten farther in the Interhigh.  But it didn’t matter.  Soon Aomine would get to see him again.  Even if it was for four short quarters, it would be enough.

That night, Aomine learned that there was to be a party at the large hotel near the gymnasium.  And, right after learning about the party, he learned that everyone on the team had known about it.

“I wasn’t keeping it from you,” Momoi crossed her arms over her chest as they made their way to the gathering.  “I told you six different times, you airhead.”  He grumbled something under his breath.  “It’s not my fault you’ve been so out of it since the breakup.”

“Satsuki…” he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

“Still too soon?” she asked, no hint of teasing in her tone.  “You know, he’ll more than likely be at this party tonight,” Momoi turned toward him and smoothed down his dress shirt.  The very one she’d packed for him and forced him into less than an hour earlier.

“Yeah, I know,” Aomine responded without looking at her.  His head was a mess.  Half of him was excited and eager to see his ex-lover after so long.  The other half was terrified.  He didn’t know how to act around him after he’d spurned him in the locker room.  He didn’t have time to figure out which half had won.  Suddenly, they were walking through the large double doors and into the ballroom.

“Wow, I think all the teams are here,” Momoi mused, dragging him forward by the arm.  “Oh, it’s Seirin,” she pointed toward the buffet table.  “Testu-kun!  Kagamin!” she called and ran off, leaving Aomine to stand there awkwardly.  He wasn’t exactly a large-scale party kind of guy.

“You look a little lost,” a familiar voice came from behind him.

“Imayoshi-senpai?” Aomine blinked in surprise.  “What are you doing here?”

“Hey, this party is for anyone who’s competed in the Winter Cup,” he crossed his arms over his chest.  “Didn’t your manager tell you that?”  Aomine felt his face flush slightly.  He didn’t like to be made fun of.  “Anyway, ready to take on Kaijou?” he asked, jutting his chin out.  Aomine turned and saw their team, but it was missing one key member.

“Where’s Kise?” the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

“I think I saw their ace talking with Haizaki by the punch bowl,” Imayoshi looked thoughtful, “though I don’t know why Fukuda Sougou would invite that alum back.”  Aomine barely heard him.  Haizaki was here?  He was with Kise?  He hadn’t seen the cornrowed sadist since first year, when Aomine's fist had introduced Haizaki's face to the pavement.  His team hadn’t made it past the preliminaries last year.

“It was nice seeing you, Senpai,” Aomine waved and walked toward the drink table.  When he arrived, he didn’t see Kise or Haizaki.  As casually as he could, he asked one of the servers if he’d seen them.  The young man shook his head, but another one of the event staff came to his rescue.

“Kise Ryouta?” she asked excitedly.  “I saw him walk outside with some other guy,” the server explained.  “Ooh, if you know him, do you think you could get me Kise-kun’s autograph?” she asked, but Aomine was already walking away.

He was certain that even Haizaki was above holding a grudge for two years.  But still, the idea of Kise being alone with him didn’t sit well with Aomine.  He walked a little bit faster as he exited the ballroom.  He rounded a corner and came to an empty hallway.  He was about to leave when he noticed a door to the outside.  It was worth a shot.

Aomine pushed the door open and walked out into the alleyway.  He didn’t see anyone, but he heard muffled voices coming from his right.  He walked around the building and spotted them.  Haizaki had Kise pushed up against the brick wall, one hand fisted in his blond hair, the other gripping his hip.  Aomine watched as Haizaki slid his knee between Kise’s legs and covered the blond’s lips with his own.

He saw red.

“Get the fuck off of him!” Aomine lunged at them, grabbing the back of Haizaki’s shirt and throwing him backwards.  The older man stumbled back a few steps and caught himself.

“Daiki?” he looked confused, but Aomine didn’t answer him, instead he threw a punch.  Haizaki barely ducked in time to avoid it.  Aomine swung again, but Haizaki caught his fist and pushed it to the side.  “Daiki, what the fuck is your problem, man?!”

“My problem?” Aomine growled.  “ _You’re_ my fucking problem!”  He chanced a glance at Kise.  He looked alright, if not a little shell-shocked.  “You think it’s okay to just assault people’s boyfriends?”

“Whoa, hold up,” Haizaki waved his hand in front of him.  “First off, Ryouta told me you two were finished,” he began.  “Secondly, I may have been a dick in the past, but I’m not a rapist, Daiki.”

“Wait, so…” he had trouble understanding what was going on.  “You weren’t attacking Kise?”

“Shit no,” the gray-haired man flashed a cocky grin.  “Ryouta invited me out here.”  Aomine felt his heart stop.  He looked over his shoulder at Kise.  The blond’s eyes were downcast.  “Anyway, this,” he pointed to the two of them, “is not exactly the kind of ‘fun’ I’m looking for tonight.”  He brushed past Aomine and walked back down the alley, waving over his shoulder.  “Catch you later, Ryouta.”

“What the Hell was that?” Aomine spun around and asked, once Haizaki was out of earshot.  “You invited him out here?”  He ran a hand through his short navy hair.  “Didn’t you know what was going to happen?”  Suddenly Kise’s eyes snapped up to meet his.  They were no longer vulnerable, but steely and hardened.

“I’m sorry, how is this your business, exactly?” Kise crossed his arms over his chest.  “Last I checked, you dumped me,” he scowled, “right after our anniversary.”  Poor timing, yes.

“It’s my business if someone important to me is about to be sexually assaulted in an alleyway!” Aomine roared.  “Haizaki doesn’t seem like the type who’d just want to make out for a bit.”

“Which is exactly why I invited Shougo-kun out here,” Kise put his hands on his hips.  “Been going through a bit of a dry spell since my last boyfriend got tired of me,” he gave Aomine a withering look.

“You mean you wanted him to screw you up against the side of this building?” Aomine was in shock.  The very thought of the other man touching _his_ Kise made his skin crawl.

“And what if I said I did?” the blonde glared defiantly.  Suddenly, visions of Haizaki thrusting into Kise filled his mind.  The other man’s name falling from Kise’s plump, kiss-bruised lips as he threw his head back and desperately clawed at the other man’s shoulders.

“I’d say you were a filthy slut,” Aomine growled, saying the words without thinking.  He saw hurt flicker over Kise’s features before the blond strengthened his glare.

“Well, well, aren’t we high and mighty?” Kise walked forward, swinging his hips.  “And just who used to worship this slutty body of mine?”  He plucked at the collar of Aomine’s shirt.  “That is,” he paused, “until you got sick of my ugly face.”  So, yeah, he had gone too far with that one.  “I wonder,” Kise tapped a finger to his chin, “was it really disinterest or are you no longer able to get it up?”  Navy eyes widened.

“…the Hell?”

“I mean, why else would you deny me in the locker room?” he raised an eyebrow.  “No matter,” he shook he head.  “I’m Kise Ryouta, the famous model,” he twirled his hand in the air.  “There are plenty of people who’d want to screw this filthy body-”

“Damn it, Kise!” Aomine grabbed his arm and crowded the blond up against the wall.

“My, my, Aominecchi,” if he was scared, his face didn’t betray it.  “What are you doing?”  He looked up through those long lashes of his.  “This body isn’t yours anymore.”

“You’re wrong,” Aomine slammed a hand against the wall, just a few millimeters from Kise’s face.  He pulled the blond’s captive arm over his head and held it against the brick.  Kise's sleeve slid down just a bit, revealing the golden bracelet Aomine had given him.  “This body will _always_ be mine.”

Before his brain had a chance to catch up with his body, Aomine was kissing him.  It wasn’t like the sweet kiss turned sensual that they’d shared in the locker room weeks earlier.  No.  This kiss was raw and passionate.  It was all tongue and teeth scraping.  A litany of curses spilled from both their lips as they desperately rolled their hips together.

“Ah…Aominecchi…!” Kise bucked his hips and threw his head back, revealing the pale column of his neck, at which Aomine greedily nipped.  “Missed you. Want you,” Kise panted.  “Love you.”  Aomine’s eyes snapped open.

“Shit,” the navy-haired man ripped his lips from the blond's neck, pulling in deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself.  “Shit,” he repeated.

“What is it?” Kise asked, voice raw and husky.  “I’ve got a room at this hotel if you’d rather-”

“No, we can’t do this,” Aomine closed his eyes and drew his brows down, fighting every urge he had to take Kise up on that offer.

“Why?” He couldn’t tell if Kise sounded more hurt or angry.  “You won’t sleep with me, you won’t let me sleep with anyone else,” he put a hand to his head.  “It’s obvious that you still want me, so why?”

“I can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t, Aominecchi?”  He wrapped his arms around Aomine’s neck and pulled him down so their faces were close.  “I still love you,” he admitted.  “And I know you still love me.”

“Kise, I can’t-”

“Why are you doing this?” Kise threw his arms in the air.  Aomine had to get out of there.  If Kise kept those questions up, he’d end up telling him everything.  He’d made a mistake going after him.  He should have let things end in the Touou locker room.

“I just can’t,” Aomine pulled away and started walking back toward the entrance to the hotel.  Kise was hot on his heels.

“That’s not good enough,” he insisted.  “Tell me what I did,” he urged.  “Tell me how to fix this.”

“There’s nothing to fix.”  He was almost to the door.  Kise grabbed his sleeve, but he shook him off, knocking him backwards.  Kise barely caught himself.  “I made a mistake,” he said gruffly.  “It won’t happen again.”  He watched as those beautiful golden eyes filled with tears.

“Don’t…” he whispered, but Aomine was already opening the door.  “Please,” he heard as he walked down the hallway.  “ _Daiki_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the happy ending is coming. Poor, sweet bbz.
> 
> Also, yay Haizaki not being a complete piece of garbage. I've read too many of those.


	3. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've been in Aomine's head for a while. Let's see what Kise thinks about all this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried writing this chapter three different times. The second time, I wrote over 2100 words before scrapping nearly all of it. So, after a mild case of writer's block...here it is!
> 
> Again, no beta. Please bear with any typos. I tried to catch them all.

Three weeks. 

Three.  Long.  Weeks.

Kise hadn’t made any attempt to contact Aomine since the Touou incident and he didn’t intend to.  If pushing wasn’t going to work, he would damn well pull.

Unfortunately, this tactic wasn’t working either.  It seemed as though Aomine was content to just let it all end.

Kise had hoped that this was all a joke.  That perhaps Aomine’s sense of humor had shifted from teasing him about his mascara after a long day at work to pretending that he didn’t love him anymore.  It was farfetched, but the blond had held on to that little glimmer of hope.

But three weeks is a long time.

Kise could still hear his own words echoing in his head:

_“Please, just one more time for the selfish me…”_

He had actually begged his ex-lover for sex.  His ex-lover who had just broken up with him the night before.  Had he, Kise Ryouta, really stooped so low?  Was he so desperate for physical affection that he would openly accept it without love?

Kise knew that Aomine still loved him. 

There was no way that he could go from being so lovey-dovey on their anniversary to wanting to end it less than forty-eight hours later.  Something must have happened.  But what?

He toyed with the bracelet around his wrist.  It was such a thoughtful gift.  Aomine was complete shit when it came to sentimental things.  So why would we take the time to pick something like this out and then break things off?  It didn’t make any sense.

“Ryou-kun, are you listening?” his manager, Kikkawa, broke him from his reverie.  He blinked a few times and gave her an apologetic smile.  “I knew you were off in La-La Land,” she sighed and shook her head.  “I was talking about the meeting with DeLuca-san next week,” she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Ah, yes,” Kise stopped fiddling with his bracelet and laced his fingers, giving her his complete and undivided attention.

“Again, DeLuca-san apologizes for the last-minute cancelation of our meeting three weeks ago,” Kikkawa went on.  “But he is very eager to speak with you next week when he’s back in Japan,” she smiled.  “This is a big deal, Ryou-kun,” she attempted to make her face a mask of sternness, but her excitement was breaking through.

“What is it about again?  Some overseas work?” he asked, but her voice began to fade into the background as his mind began wandering again.  The original meeting with DeLuca from the Italian designer’s office was supposed to be in the morning on the day Kise made a fool of himself.  The meeting was cancelled and, after being forced into going on several go-see’s by his overeager manager in its stead, Kise found himself in front of the gates of Touou Academy.

Kise still remembered their kiss.  The blond had forced himself on him, that was true, but the way Aomine had responded, pushing Kise up against the lockers, hot tongue delving into his mouth and white teeth nibbling on his lower lip. 

Kise felt love in that kiss.  Among other things.

But just as quickly as it had started, Aomine ended it.  And now here Kise was, waiting for a phone call that would never come.

“…and once that’s complete, you’ll finally be able to…” Kikkawa trailed off, the excitement on her face waning.  “Ryou-kun, are you even paying attention?”

“Ah, yes, sorry,” the blond rubbed the back of his neck.  “I’m just a little tired.”  It wasn’t a complete lie.  He hadn’t gotten a full night’s rest since the incident.  Dreams of Aomine plaguing him.  His gentle caress.  His deep voice.  His mouth all over him before suddenly pulling away and whispering those ugly words.

_‘I got tired of you…’_

“Well, it was an early shoot this morning,” Kikkawa’s eyes softened.  “You’ve got a game tonight, right?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he grinned, albeit weakly.  “And there’s a party for the players afterwards.”

“Okay, go home and rest up for tonight,” she grabbed her briefcase and stood up.  “Don’t stay too late at the party,” she put on her stern face again, “we have a shoot tomorrow at six.”

“Yes, ma’am…” this time the words came out with a hint of annoyance, Kise dreading the idea of yet another early morning.

“Don’t give me that,” she wrapped an arm around his neck and mussed his hair.

“Kikkawacchi-wait-ouch-that hurts!,” but Kise was laughing.

“Remember,” she pulled away and flashed him a smile, “everything I do, I do for you.”

“Yes, yes,” he chuckled as he fixed his bangs.  “Thank you.”

*~*

The game had been easy enough to win.  Kise had been focused.  Even if Aomine wanted out of his life, basketball would always be there.  And basketball was precious to him.  It was the first gift Aomine had ever given him.  Winning was just a bonus.

The win had really buoyed his spirits.  He was even excited about going to the party.  It seemed like it would be a fun affair.  It was to be held in the hotel next to the arena.  Kise’s manager had even planned ahead.  She knew he had an early shoot in the area the next morning, so she booked him a room.

“This is going to be fun,” one of his teammates said as they walked into the ballroom.  “It’s the first time they’ve thrown a party for all of the competing teams.”

“Even the previous senpais were invited to join,” another added.

“Yeah, but what loser is going to come back from college to go to a party filled with high schoolers?” the Kaijou captain laughed and then shouted as he fell to the ground, rubbing his lower back.

“What was that just now?” a shorter man with dark, spikey hair lowered his kicking leg and cracked his knuckles.

“Ah, Kasamatsu-senpai,” the injured captain laughed uncomfortably.  “It’s good to see you.”

“Indeed,” he raised an eyebrow.  “Kise, good game,” he turned toward the blonde.  “You’ve gotten even better.”

“Thanks, Senpai,” the blond practically glowed at the praise.

“I think Kaijou is good enough to take the cup this year,” he added, walking toward the drink table.  The others followed.  “You’re up against Touou next week, right?” he asked.

“Yes,” Kaijou’s new captain answered, still rubbing his sore behind.  “We’ve got a game plan, but that Aomine is a monster.”  Kise froze when he heard his ex’s name.  He had momentarily forgotten about him, distracted by the joy of winning a game and the happiness of seeing his beloved senpai.

“Don’t forget, Kaijou’s got its own monster,” Kasamatsu grinned and affectionately punched Kise in the shoulder.  The blond ducked his head and blushed.  “But speaking of,” the shorter man looked around, “where is Aomine?  I figured he would have escorted you to the party, considering how jealous that idiot gets.”

“No, he, uh,” Kise cleared his throat awkwardly.  “We’re not together anymore.”

“Oh,” Kasamatsu looked surprised.  “Sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s okay,” Kise lied, feeling his eyes beginning to sting with unshed tears.  It was the first time he’d told anyone.  It made it feel real.  “Aominecchi and I…we-”

“Did I just hear that the idiot couple broke up?”  Kise could practically hear the sneer in that familiar voice.

“Shougo-kun,” the blond greeted before turning around to face him.

“What business is it of yours, Haizaki?” Kasamatsu glared at him, immediately on the defensive.

“Calm down, ‘ _Senpai_ ’,” he smirked, “I’d just like to talk to my old teammate, is all.”  The shorter man gritted his teeth, his hands forming fists.

“It’s alright, Senpai,” Kise held his hand out in front of Kasamatsu.  He purposely looked Haizaki up and down, making sure the other man took notice.  “I’d like to speak with Shougo-kun,” he looked over his shoulder before adding, “alone.”  Kasamatsu reluctantly nodded and put a hand on Kise’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze, before heading off to mingle with the other party guests.

“So,” Haizaki said when they were out of earshot of the rest of Kaijou’s team, “you and the ganguro called it quits, huh?”  Hearing the other man say it hurt worse than when Kise said it himself.

“Yeah…” the blond sighed, not bothering to hide his frown.

“Don’t look so down in the dumps,” Haizaki crooked a finger under Kise’s chin and tilted his head up.  “You’re too good for that bastard, anyway.”  Golden eyes widened in surprised.  “Don’t look so shocked,” the other man looked affronted, “I’m not a complete dick, you know.”

“Maybe not completely,” he let out a laugh.  Haizaki had matured over the past two years.  He’d made a change for the better.  -  Unfortunately, his hair hadn’t.  But, regardless… -  Kise looked back up and saw something in those dark gray eyes.  It was something he hadn’t felt in three long weeks.  Haizaki wanted him.  Or, at the very least, he was attracted to him.  And, after having his heart broken, it might be nice to just fool around for a bit.  “You wanna get out of here?” Kise leaned close and nearly purred in his ear.

“Why, Ryouta,” he asked in a husky voice, “are you trying to get into my pants?”

“And what if I am?” the blonde smirked, golden eyes shining in the dim light of the ballroom.  Haizaki didn’t answer.  Instead, he grabbed Kise’s hand and dragged him out of the hotel and around the corner to an alley out back.  It wasn’t an ideal location, but it was away from the crowds.

“You want this?” Haizaki was quick to push Kise against the hard brick wall.  Kise ignored the pain in his back and looked up at the other man through thick lashes.

“So bad,” he bit his lower lip.  He was laying it on thick, he knew, but it was nice to feel desired.  Of course, this wasn’t who he really wanted.  “I’ve been so lonely since Aominecchi dumped me.”

“Poor baby,” the gray-haired man smirked and closed the distance between them.

It all happened so fast after that.  One minute Haizaki was kissing him, the next, he was several feet away, tripping over himself in an attempt to stay upright.  Kise blinked in confusion until he saw the cause.  It was Aomine.  Aomine was here.  And he was yelling at Haizaki.  Why was he yelling at him?

The rest was an angry blur.  Aomine kicked Haizaki out, claiming he was defending Kise’s chastity or some bullshit like that.  Kise was furious.  How dare he?  After all, he was the one who had ended things.  How could he deny Kise, but not let anyone else have him.

Then it dawned on him.  Maybe Kise had been right.  Maybe Aomine still loved him, after all.  A few choice words later and he felt the tanned man’s lips against his.  Three weeks of missing those lips and now here they were, ravaging his mouth.  Golden eyes very nearly rolled into the back of head when Aomine grinded their hips together.

“Ah…Aominecchi…!” Kise bucked his hips and threw his head back.  “Missed you. Want you,” he panted.  It felt so good, so familiar.  “Love you.”  It took Kise a moment to realize that Aomine had stopped moving.  The taller man broke the kiss and cursed.  “What is it?” Kise asked, voice raw and husky.  “I’ve got a room at this hotel if you’d rather-”

“No, we can’t do this,” Aomine barked.

“Why?” Kise was confused, but, more so, he was pissed.  “You won’t sleep with me, you won’t let me sleep with anyone else,” his head was pounding.  Aomine could be so infuriating.  “It’s obvious that you still want me, so why?”

Aomine evaded his questions.  The taller man turned away and walked back toward the hotel.  Kise followed him, hoping that he’d give him a straight answer. 

“Tell me what I did,” Kise pleaded.  “Tell me how to fix this.”

“There’s nothing to fix.”  He was almost to the door.  Kise grabbed his sleeve, but Aomine shook him off, knocking him backwards.  Kise barely caught himself.  “I made a mistake,” he said gruffly.  “It won’t happen again.”  Kise felt his eyes burn as hot tears began streaming down his cheeks.

It was a mistake?

“Don’t…” he whispered, but Aomine was already opening the door.  “Please,” he begged, but the door slammed with Aomine behind it.  “ _Daiki_!”

*~*

A week had passed since the night of the party.

Kise replayed that night’s events over and over in his head.  Aomine had obviously gotten jealous.  Aomine had kissed him, so he must still love him.  But why did he run away?

“We’re almost there, Ryou-kun,” Kikkawa said from beside him.  That’s right.  He was on his way to a meeting with the representative from that Italian fashion design company.  He felt the taxi slow to a stop.  His manager got out first and held the door for him.  He bowed his head in thanks and followed her into the restaurant.

“ _Ah, there he is_!” DeLuca said from one of the tables.  It took Kise a moment to realize that he was speaking English.

“ _It’s nice to meet you_ ,” Kise bowed.

“Don’t worry, don’t worry, I’m completely fluent in English, Italian, _and_ Japanese,” the older man laughed and stood up, reaching his hand out and taking Kise’s.  “I’ve seen your work,” he gestured toward the open seats for Kise and Kikkawa, “you’re very good, my boy, very good.”

“You flatter me.”  Kise was used to dealing with people in DeLuca’s position.  People who could make or break him in the industry.  Not that it mattered much after this year.

“No, you’re too modest,” DeLuca grinned.  “I apologize for missing our last meeting.”

“It’s fine, things happen,” Kikkawa waved her hand in dismissal.

“So, Kise-kun,” he clasped his hands together, “Have you given much thought to our offer?”

Offer? Kise vaguely remembered Kikkawa going over what the offer was, but he’d been so distracted by what had happened with Aomine, he didn’t pay her much attention.  He remembered something about going overseas for a shoot, though.

“Ah, yes, the overseas shoot?” Kise hoped that was what the older man meant.

“Well, that’s just the start,” DeLuca beamed at him.  “We plan to fly you out to Italy sometime around Christmas.”

So soon?

“Ah, well, that should work out perfectly with my winter break,” the blond offered.  “About how long will the shoot take?”

“Shouldn’t take more than a few days, I’d say,” the older man scratched his chin. “Besides,” he continued, “we’ve got to be in Barcelona by New Year’s.” 

“Ah, yes, and then I believe it’s Paris for two weeks in January,” Kikkawa added, checking the calendar on her phone.  “Followed by…”

“California,” DeLuca helped her.

“Um…” Kise cleared his throat and the other two turned to look at him.  “When exactly am I coming home?”  They gave him puzzled looks before exchanging glances.

“Kise-kun, did Kikkawa-san not properly inform you?” DeLuca asked.

“No, uh, she did, it’s just,” the blond took a deep breath.  “I didn’t pay her the proper amount of attention over the past month.”  He may as well come clean.  “I’ve been working hard in both school and my basketball club.”  Well, he didn’t have to come completely clean.

“Well, no matter,” the older man laughed it off.  “You won’t have to worry about either of those come Christmas.”  Kise furrowed his brow.

“I don’t understand.”

“Ryou-kun,” Kikkawa frowned at him.  “I explained it to you very clearly,” she look confused.  “You’ll finish your classes online while you’re overseas.”

“How long am I going to be gone?” he asked.

“Kise-kun,” DeLuca didn’t look nearly as amused as he was before.  “Your contract is for five years.”

“Five…years?” Kise echoed.

“Yes,” the older man confirmed.  “You’ll be modeling for Carina Gold exclusively.”

“There’s been a misunderstanding,” Kise said.  “Although I have not spoken much about my post-graduation plans with Kikkawa-san,” he continued, “I do not intend to pursue modeling.”

“Ryou-kun!” she turned to him, eyes wide.  “But you love modeling!”

“I enjoy it, yes,” Kise looked at her.  “And I am thankful that I am talented enough at it to please my employers,” he turned toward DeLuca.  “I will continue to take small jobs here and there, but it was never my intention to make modeling my primary source of income.”

“Ryou-kun…”

“I’m sorry, Kikkawacchi,” he smiled sadly.  “I should have told you sooner,” he sighed.  “And I should have paid you more attention when you first brought up this job.”  Taking a deep breath, he faced DeLuca.  “I am truly sorry for wasting your time, DeLuca-san.”

“I will admit that your answer is a bit frustrating,” he said, “but you haven’t signed anything yet,” his smile returned.  “I just hope you realize what an amazing opportunity you’re passing up here.”

“I understand,” Kise nodded.  “Thank you.”

They finished their lunch and said their goodbyes.  It was later, when Kikkawa and Kise were in the taxi driving back to the agency, that they talked about the new development.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” Kise apologized.  “I know you’ve been supporting me through my whole career.”

“I’m not upset about your decision,” she sighed and looked out the window.  “I just think it’s a waste.”  She smiled.  “Your sisters never gave me this much trouble.”

“I don’t believe that for a second,” he teased.  She turned away from the window to face him.

“So, you really have no intention of continuing to model professionally?” she asked.

“Well, like I said, I wouldn’t mind jobs here and there for fun,” he put a finger to his chin.  “But, after high school, I’d really like to play basketball on the college level or maybe even go to aviation school,” Kise flashed a toothy grin.  “I haven’t quite decided just yet.”

“I guess I didn’t need to worry about how your personal life would affect your career, after all,” Kikkawa said, barely above a whisper.  Kise drew his brows down.

“How do you mean?” he asked.  Kikkawa put a hand over his and looked into his eyes, her own wet with unshed tears.

“Ryou-kun, I’ve done something horrible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the truth is out!! Back to Aomine's POV for the next and final chapter~ (I know what you're all thinking and, yes, it's in the next chapter)


	4. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Aomine's POV for the climax of the story~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead. You have been warned~
> 
> I hope you all like how this ends! I did my best!
> 
> Again, no beta, so be gentle ^^ I looked over it several times before posting, hoping I caught all the typos.

Aomine was lazing on his couch in his boxers and an old t-shirt, eating peanut butter straight from the jar with a spoon.  He’d made fun of Kagami the first time the transplant had suggested trying the stuff, but damn if it wasn’t tasty.  Still, it did little to make him feel better.

On top of feeling like complete and utter shit over what he’d done at the party last week, he was lonely.  His parents had gone on a trip for the weekend, but he couldn’t go because of Touou’s game against Kaijou that night.

He was not looking forward to it.  He hadn’t seen or heard from Kise in a week.  Of course, he couldn’t blame him.  Aomine had practically attacked him in the alley and then ran away.

“Like a fucking coward,” he chastised himself and scooped another spoonful out of the jar, shoving it into his mouth.  But it was for the best.  Kise had a promising career ahead of him and Aomine would only get in the way.

Still…

He cursed himself for how he’d left things with Kise.  But when he saw Haizaki kissing him, he couldn’t control himself.  And when Kise had purposely provoked him, practically insulting his manhood, he let another, very different control slip.

He threw his head back over the arm on the couch and stared at the clock on the wall.  The rhythmic ticking was both soothing and irritating.  It was too quiet in his house.  He closed his eyes and let his mind wander.  Despite his best efforts, memories of happier days flooded his subconscious.

Kise smiling at him.

Kise holding his hand out to him as they walked around Tokyo on a date.

Kise’s bedroom eyes.  Dark.  Golden.  Dangerous.  Thrilling.

Aomine shook his head and opened his eyes.  The face of the clock was staring back at him.  He pulled the spoon out of his mouth and set the jar to the side, sticking the spoon back in it.  Delectable as the American nut paste was, it was significantly stickier than what he normally ate.  Clicking his tongue and finding the act nearly impossible, he went over to the fridge for some milk.

He searched through his refrigerator and found what he was looking for.  He opened the carton and drank straight from it.  Then a sudden and very loud knock on the door startled him.  He sputtered and spilled milk down the front of his shirt.

“Damn it…” he groused.  He set the carton down on the counter and pulled his, now soaked, shirt away from his chest.  Another knock came, quick and insistent.  “Keep your pants on,” he called and pulled his soiled shirt over his head.  He walked toward his room to dispose of his milk-drenched shirt and throw on a replacement, but the knocking continued loud and almost frantic.  “What the Hell?” he growled, forgetting his mission and throwing the shirt onto the couch.

He walked over to the front door, forgetting that he was in just his boxers, and released the deadbolt.  Aomine pulled the door open with a frown.

“And just what was so damn…” his dark blue eyes widened, “…important…?” he finished weakly.

“Hey, Aominecchi,” the blond greeted him.  “It’s been awhile.” 

Without another word, Kise put both his hands on Aomine’s chest and pushed him into the apartment, kicking the door closed with his foot.  The tanned man opened his mouth to speak, but the blond crushed their lips together, silencing any objections.

  This was what Aomine had missed the most.  Kise’s lips on his.  The two teasing tastes of the blond’s kisses he’d gotten during their separation had done little to satisfy him.  But Kise pulled away far too soon for his liking.  Again Aomine opened his mouth to speak, but this time he was silenced with a right hook to the cheek.  The punch tipped him backwards, sending him sprawling onto the floor.

“Kise…what the-?”

“You stupid idiot!” the blond glared down at him, golden eyes brimming with tears.  “Do you have any idea how I’ve felt over the past month?”  Aomine had an idea, yes.  “Do you know how worried I was?  How I wished I could figure out what I’d done to make you stop loving me?”  Aomine swallowed, afraid to interrupt the other man.  “And then, to find out it was all for such a stupid reason!”

“Kise, I-”

“Shut up!” Kise kneeled down so their faces were level.  “Shut up,” he repeated much softer this time before reaching his hands up and cradling the tanned man’s face.  Aomine winced at the pain in his jaw, but completely forgot about it when Kise kissed him again.

The blond was an unfairly good kisser.  Aomine had always thought so.  Even their first kiss, in all its awkwardness, had been mind-blowing.  This kiss was no exception.  Kise’s lips brushed over his again before the blond’s tongue came into play.  That damned pink appendage had a mind of its own, Aomine was certain.  It always seemed to go right where Aomine wanted it.  In every situation.

And, with that thought, Aomine came crashing back to reality.

“Whoa,” he grabbed Kise by the shoulders and pushed him away just enough so they could catch their breath.  “We can’t do-”

“Stop feeding me that line, Aominecchi,” Kise knocked the hands off of his shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest.  “Kikkawacchi told me everything,” he informed him.  “She said how she told you it would be for the best if we didn’t continue our relationship,” he frowned.  “You’re not the obedient type,” his tone started strong and faded to a whisper, “Why did you agree so easily?”

“She…” Aomine sighed and looked up at him.  “She said it would ruin your career,” he paused, “more or less.”  He rubbed the back of his neck.  “Kikkawa-san was concerned that you wouldn’t leave Japan if we were still dating.”

“We could have done the long-distance thing-” Kise argued, but fell silent when Aomine held his hand up.

“And she said that, even if you didn’t go overseas,” he swallowed, “a taboo relationship like ours would only hurt you.” 

They were silent for a moment.

“So,” Kise finally spoke.  “You hurt me so I wouldn’t get hurt?”  He didn’t sound angry, just frustrated.

“Fuck it, Kise,” Aomine grabbed Kise’s shoulders again, using every ounce of self-control not to shake him.  “Do you think you were the only one suffering?”  Golden eyes widened.  “Every day,” he lamented, “Every goddamn day I was away from you, I…” he trailed off.

“Aominecchi…”

“The only thing that kept me from running to you and begging you to take me back was the thought that I was doing this for you,” Aomine’s grip on his shoulders tightened.  “But you couldn’t leave it well enough alone,” he released Kise’s shoulders and let his arms fall to his sides.  “The locker room was bad enough, but the night of the party…” he bit his lip, feeling anger welling up inside him.  “When I saw that bastard Haizaki touching you…kissing you, I…”

“Let me make one thing clear,” Kise said in a cool tone.  “I appreciate what you thought you were trying to do, but the next time you want to make a decision concerning my life, I would appreciate it if you asked me for my opinion first!”

“Kise-”

“I’m not finished,” the blond crawled closer to him.  Aomine didn’t realize he was scooching backwards until his back hit the side of the couch.  “I’m not taking the overseas contract,” he explained slowly.  “I respectfully declined.”  Kise held up a hand and cupped Aomine’s cheek.  “And as for our ‘taboo relationship’ ruining my modeling career,” he sighed, “if someone doesn’t want to hire me because of who I love, then I don’t want to work for them.”

“So, you mean that this whole last month was-”

“Completely your fault?” Kise cocked his head to the side.

“That’s not what I was going to say-”

“I forgive you,” the blond continued, ignoring him.

“Oi, Kise, would you st-”

“But first thing’s first,” Kise pulled back to slide his jacket off and throw it to the side.  “You’re going to spend the rest of today making it up to me.”

*~*

Aomine silently prayed to every god available, offering his eternal and undying gratitude for his sudden change in fate.  He looked at the blond spread out beneath him.  Somehow, between heated kisses and frantic disrobing, they’d made it onto his bed.

“Aominecchi…” Kise reached up for him, threading his fingers into his navy hair and tugging.  “Stop staring and do it…”  He was the only person Aomine knew who could make whining sexy.

“Mm…” Aomine grunted in response and leaned down to kiss him.  Kise lips were already pink and swollen from the amount of attention Aomine had paid them on the way to his bedroom.  He pulled away, earning him a whine of protest, but it quickly changed into a moan as he kissed down the pale skin of Kise’s neck, nipping as he went.

“Ah…Aominecchi…!” Kise's grip on his hair tightened as Aomine sucked on his pulse point.  He could feel the hands on his head pushing him down, urging him to move lower.

“Patience…” Aomine pulled back and stared into hungry golden eyes.

“I think I’ve been patient enough, don’t you?” Kise was probably trying to look really angry, but his pout was too cute to pull it off.  “You’re lucky I’m letting you touch me at all.”

“Yes,” the taller man ran a hand up Kise’s side, barely touching the skin and making the blond shudder.  “I am.”  He returned to his previous work, kissing along Kise’s clavicle and down his chest.  When he came to a nipple, he gave the pink bud a gentle suck, causing the blond to arch his back.  Aomine gave a deep chuckle as he kissed his way down to his ultimate goal.

“Please…yes…good…” Kise said over and over like a mantra.  Aomine wasted no time, giving one teasing lick before easily taking his lover’s member completely into his mouth.  “Ah…m-minecchi…!”

He’d missed this.  The taste that was uniquely Kise.  The blond’s scent filling his nostrils.  He could have done this all night, but he pulled back, teasingly swirling his tongue.

“Aomi…aah!” Kise gasped.  “N-no…” he wailed when Aomine pulled away.  “Don’t stop…”

“I’m just getting the lube, babe,” Aomine flashed him a toothy grin as he reached into his nightstand drawer and pulled out a well-loved, half-empty bottle, along with a string of condoms.

“That many?” Kise looked over at the foil wrappers and then back at his boyfriend.

“You said I had to make it up to you,” the taller man teased.  “Although, we’ve got a game tonight,” he looked thoughtful.  “It might not be wise to do a month’s worth.”  Kise playfully swatted him on the head.

“Stop teasing and just get on with it,” the blond laughed.

“Yes, yes,” Aomine put the condoms to the side and opened the bottle before liberally coating his fingers and placing the bottle on the nightstand.  “Tell me if it hurts, okay?”  Kise nodded and gripped the sheets as Aomine slid a finger in.

“Oh…Ao…mm…” Kise bit his lip and desperately moved against his lover’s probing finger.  “More…” he moaned.  Who was Aomine to deny him?  He obliged, adding a second finger and scissoring them.  “Y-yes…good… _Daiki!_ ”

Aomine always knew he was doing a good job when his given name came into play.

Now, it wasn't like Aomine wanted it to hurt.  But, it had been over a month since the two of them had done anything and Kise seemed to be handling his fingers just fine.  He took a deep breath, regretting his question the moment it passed through his lips.

“Did you let Haizaki fuck you?”

The heavy breathing and little mewls in the back of Kise’s throat ceased.  A heavy silence fell over the room.

“Are you being serious right now?” Kise glared up at him.

So, that was a ‘no.’

Aomine swallowed nervously and made to remove his fingers, but Kise’s hand grabbed his wrist and held him still.  Dark blue eyes met gold.

“I’ll figure out a way to punish you for your idiocy later,” the blond slowly started rocking against his fingers again.  “But for now, I need you…”

“Kise…” Aomine leaned down and captured his lips.  He added a third finger and swallowed Kise’s gasp.  They continued like that until Aomine felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Ao…minecchi, enough…” Kise looked up at him with pleading eyes.  “Take me, please…”  Aomine pulled back and reached for one of the condoms, tearing it free from the others.  He was about to open the package when he felt cool fingertips halting him.  “Let me put it on?”

“Y-yeah,” Aomine chided himself for stuttering.

“What flavor are these?” Kise mused, looking at the brightly colored wrapper.

“Cherry, I think,” Aomine couldn’t remember.  He’d bought those months ago as something to try out.  He wouldn’t have even pulled them out if they hadn’t used the last of their regular ones on their anniversary.

“Mmm…” the blond gave him a devilish grin before tearing open the foil.  He placed a hand on Aomine’s chest and pushed him backwards, just enough so he was sitting on his bottom with his legs splayed.  Giving one more evil smile, Kise started to roll the condom on.

“Haah…” Aomine squeezed his eyes shut and bit the inside of his cheek, trying desperately to not lose it now.  It had been so long.  But it would be pretty pathetic to get off from just this.  Suddenly, Kise stopped.  Aomine cracked an eye open and looked down.  It was barely past the head.  “Kise, what are you-?”

“Payback,” Kise said simply as he wrapped his lips around him and slowly, oh, so tantalizingly slowly applied the protection using only his mouth.

“Ah, shit…Kise…” Aomine had never once imagined his boyfriend doing something like this.  It had never occurred to him that putting a condom on could be so sexy and pleasurable.  Damn had he been missing out.

“There,” Kise pulled back and admired his work.  “Now, be a good boy and sit still,” the blond winked and pushed Aomine flat on his back.

“Are you sure you want to be on top?”  Tanned hands came up to grip pale hips, thumbs rubbing soothing circles over the sensitive flesh. Kise nodded and lined himself up, letting his eyes slip closed as he slowly impaled himself on his lover’s length.  “Oh, shit, Kise…you’re so tight…”

“Hah, and y-you thought I’d ch-cheated on you,” the blond said breathlessly.

“I’m a fool,” Aomine tightened his grip on Kise’s hips.  He waited as patiently as humanly possible for Kise to finally take him all in.  He looked up and saw that his lover’s eyes were still closed, brow furrowed, his breaths coming out in pants.  “You okay, babe?”

“Yeah, just…been a bit,” Kise opened his eyes slowly, golden orbs looking down at him.  “You got bigger.”  Aomine felt his ears heat up.  He was about to argue that he was certain it was the same size, but Kise chose that moment to start moving.  “Ah, yes…Aominecchi…”

“Kise…” he moaned back, thrusting his hips up to meet the blond’s pace.

“Oh, Ao…ah…D-Daiki…!” Kise threw his head back and bit his lip.  “I...I can’t…I…” blond brows drew down in frustration.  Aomine took the hint and flipped them over.  Kise wrapped his legs around Aomine’s waist and gripped the sheets beneath them. 

“’m not gonna last, you keep squeezing me like that,” Aomine chuckled and then sucked in a breath when he felt Kise tighten around him.  He looked down and saw the blond’s wicked smile for a second, before Kise feigned innocence.  “Tease me all you like,” he said in a deep voice right in Kise’s ear, “but if I cum first, you’re the one who loses.”

“Better get me off then, huh?” Kise challenged.

“With pleasure,” Aomine countered, changing the angle of his thrusts and smirking when Kise arched his back and held the sheets in a death grip.  “You’re close, huh?” he whispered in his ear.  Kise nodded, a mewl rising in the back of his throat.  “C’mon baby,” he cooed, sneaking a hand between them to stroke the blond’s arousal.  “Cum for me,” he breathed, “ _Ryouta_.”

“Ah, Daiki… _cumming_ …!” Kise’s back arched like a bow as he tumbled over the edge, pulling Aomine along with him.

“Shit…” Aomine grunted as he followed right behind, burying his face in the juncture between Kise’s neck and shoulder.

*~*

Two hours and a strip of condoms later, the two lay in bed, boneless and completely satisfied.  Kise was cuddled up against Aomine’s side with his head pillowed on the taller man’s shoulder.

“That was great,” Aomine sighed contentedly.

“Which time?” the blond asked with a giggle.

“Pick one,” he chuckled back.  They were silent for a moment.  “Kise?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry about what I asked earlier,” Aomine apologized.  “It’s just, after I saw you and Haizaki together that time, I just kept thinking-”

“Well, that was your first mistake,” Kise looked up at him through thick lashes.  “Thinking.”

“Hey now,” the taller man frowned at him.

“But I guess I could see how you came to that conclusion,” the blond pulled away and stretched his arms over his head before settling back against his lover.  “What I can’t believe is how you broke up with me so easily like that…”

“But Kikkawa-san seemed so sure it would ruin your career,” Aomine argued.

“Even so, you should have come to me first,” Kise sighed.  “Instead, your knee-jerk reaction was to break things off with me and leave me in the dark?”

“To be honest, I was scared,” he admitted.  “I was worried about ruining your future, but I was also afraid,” Aomine scratched his cheek and looked away.  “I was afraid that, even if you did manage to make it big while we were still dating, that I’d always be holding you back and you’d grow to resent me.”

“Aominecchi,” Kise reached up and turned Aomine’s face his way.  “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“But you’re an idiot,” the blond lightly slapped the taller man’s cheek.  “If you got scouted to play for a team in America, would you want me to break up with you?”

“No,” Aomine pulled back and frowned.

“But what if your team’s owner was completely against homosexual couples?”

“I’d tell him to go fuck himself,” he growled.

“So, why would it be any different for me?” Kise asked.  “Besides,” he smiled, “I know we haven’t really talked much about our plans for after graduation,” he put a hand on Aomine’s chest and cuddled closer.  “I’m not going to continue modeling.”

“Because of me?” Aomine asked.

“No, no,” Kise chuckled.  “I wasn’t planning on continuing to model more than just a photo shoot here or there for fun,” he explained.  “Actually, I’m thinking about maybe playing basketball in college.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah or maybe going to school to become a pilot,” the blond sighed dreamily.  “There’s more than one way to travel the world.”

“Hmm, well you better apply to pilot school or whatever, cuz there’s no way you’re going to get scouted for a college team if they see you play against me,” Aomine challenged.

“Ah, yes, because there’s only one spot available in all of Japan,” Kise deadpanned.  “Besides, don’t you know how quickly they’d accept me once they see me beat you?”

“Psh, the only one who can beat me is-”

“Yes, yes,” the blond rolled his eyes.  “We’ll just see about that at our game tonight.”

“You’re on,” Aomine smirked.

Then they both froze.

“Shit, the game!” Kise threw himself out of bed, getting caught in the sheets in the process and falling to the ground.  “Damn it, Aominecchi, I’m stuck.”

“Good luck with that,” the tan man threw the sheets off of himself and ran over to his phone.  “Fuck, what time is it?”  Both of their phones went off at the same time.

“Ugh,” Kise dragged his tangled form across the floor and grabbed his cell.  “It’s the captain,” he glanced at the time, “We are so late.”

*~*

Kaijou and Touou played very well, considering they were without their aces until well into the third quarter.  Kise got by with a mild tongue-lashing and a smack to the head from Kasamatsu, who had stuck around Tokyo to see the game.  Aomine, on the other hand, was on the receiving end of an apology from Captain Sakurai before Momoi stepped in and literally kicked him in the ass.

“Ouch,” Aomine rubbed his behind as he walked out onto the court.

“Serves you right,” the pink-haired girl crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.  Aomine looked back over his shoulder at her.  “But,” she smiled, “congratulations.”

“For what?” he feigned ignorance.

“Please,” Momoi raised an eyebrow, “Even someone without my powers of observation could see that the two of you are back together.”

“That obvious, huh?”

“Completely,” she laughed.  “Don’t let it affect the game, though.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he waved her off and walked onto the court.  Kise smiled at him from the other side of the midcourt line and he felt his heart skip a beat.

Things were back to normal.  No.  Things were better than before.  They’d gotten over their first big hurdle as a couple.  Aomine knew it wouldn’t necessarily be smooth sailing from here on out, but he was ready for whatever life threw their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay happy ending!! I love AoKise so much~
> 
> I really hope that you all enjoyed reading this!
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated.
> 
> (Also, try not to think too hard about the milk, which is still sitting out on the counter in Aomine's kitchen)


End file.
